Astute Jr.
} |-| RS= } }}The Astute Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on March 27, 1991. It was based on the Astute 1/10 scale 2WD R/C buggy by the company. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as one of the Team Black Mistral's machines. It also make a cameo in the anime adaptation of [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]]. General info The Astute featuring the low-height, R/C buggy body design, with the large rear spoiler on the rear and damper props on the front and the rear. It has the black, 3-window canopy. Original model and RS variant Both the original Astute and the RS variant features the red body color, with blue highlight and white trims. The 'Awesome' decal, the car number 5, the 'LE Fuel' decals were all presented on the original model. The RS variant only has the Tamiya logo decals and the 'RS' decals. Both variant were equipped with the black Avante-type slick tires, with the original Astute being equipped with the light brown gray large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels, while the RS variant being equipped with the metallic gray Manta Ray-type wheels. Prior to the 90's, both the Chassis and A parts of the standard model were molded in gray and dark lamé, in which the latter was replaced by the gray ones. The Chassis frame and A parts on the RS variant were molded in metallic gray and black respectively. Alitalia Version The Alitalia version of the Astute was the free item from Alitalia Airline during the time it was one of the sponsor of the Tamiya Japan Cup. The Alitalia variant has the white bodyshell, with green highlight and red trims, with the Alitalia logo presented. About the Astute 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1989, the Astute was the high-end 2WD R/C buggy released by Tamiya. It is the successor to the company's The Fox R/C buggy. It has the one-piece FRP-plate chassis, with plastic and FRP supension mounts on the front and rear, the gearbox on the rear, as well as the plastic underpanel. It is supports by the four independent, adjustable double-wishbone suspension with CVA dampers. The 540 motor was mounted into the rear of the R/C buggy, whose power was transfers to the gearbox and then to the rear wheels. A heatsink was added on top of the motor mount to prevents its mechanical speed controller from overheating. It was equipped with the front thin wheels and rear wide wheels with high-profile spike tires. The Astute, like the Avante, was over-engineered and suffers the similar flaws, with the chassis being very fragile due to having only one piece of FRP plate as well as the fragile lower arms. Technical info '''Length: '''131 mm (Normal/Alitalia), 150 mm (RS) '''Width:' 86 mm (Normal/Alitalia), 97 mm (RS) Height: '''46 mm (Normal/Alitalia/RS) '''Chassis: Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal/Alitalia), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts AstuteJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Astute Jr. AstuteRSBoxart.png|Boxart of the RS variant. See also * Super Astute Jr. * Astute Open Top * Flame Astute External links Tamiya Japan * Astute Jr. on Tamya official website (Japanese) * Astute RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Astute RS on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars